From Heir to Heir
by Mignun
Summary: One-Shot. Bain is disturbed by the dwarves and his anger gets to the best of him. It requires Fíli to make the boy levelheaded for a proper discussion. Follows DoS movie. Slight spoilers.


**Author's Note: **Just a little one shot from me. Random and deals with what I presume a fourteen year old's angst. Fíli comes to save the day. Same old material from me. Follows the movie. Spoilers from The Desolation of Smaug. One-shot just popped into my head. From what I've been seeing, there are barely any stories about Bard and his kids.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"You say you traveled from Ered Luin just to reclaim the Lonely Mountain," Bain stated to the blond haired dwarf. The dwarf took a quick glance at the young human before turning his full attention to his recovering brother. "You brought a band of Orcs with you, as well as Elves. What makes you think you are right in doing this? What makes you think we, the people of Lake-town, are safe from the wrath of Smaug?

"We've been suffering ever since your king developed gold sickness. What was his name? Thráin? He destroyed everything for dwarves, Men, and Elves alike! All because of treasure. Da told me that gold sickness can be passed down from generation to generation, so what makes you say that Thorin doesn't have it as well? We could have another dragon come and ruin everything because of it!

"Everything was fine before you lot came in," Bain said harshly, ignoring his sister's pleas to stop. Sigrid tried her best to cover her younger sister's ears, telling her soothingly that Bain would stop. The only son of Bard ignored them. "We're going to have a dragon on our doorstep yet again thanks to greed."

"Thorin won't let anything happen to your people," the sick dwarf coughed, and the She-Elf who helped him shushed him. "Didn't you hear him at the Master's house? He plans on helping restore Dale, and then some! What makes you speak the things you are saying?"

Bain snorted with his brown eyes narrowed. "What say you, Master Dwarf? Anyone with a brain could see that he was lying. Once he has his gold, he'll forget about the rest of us. It happens to all from the line of Durin.

"And because of him, my Da is in jail. My Da went through everything just to smuggle you lot in, and what does he get rewarded with? Jail time. If my Da didn't say to keep you well and if it wasn't for the sick one, I would have had you kicked out of here."

"Bain, stop it," Sigrid demanded, clutching Tilda to her side. "There's no reason to treat them like this. They're guests."

"Guests who nearly got us killed!" Bain roared, smashing his palm against the table. "Da had every right to be weary of you, and now I understand why. He should've just left you on the shore, better yet, taken you out. Smaug is going to come, you mark my words, and destroy us."

"You have a mighty lot of rage for someone so young," the older dwarf with the hat commented loudly from the kitchen. Bain rounded on him, but before the young boy could speak, the dwarf hushed him. "Listen to me, laddie. I understand that you're mad. Your Da is in jail because of a couple of dumb dwarves. You just experienced Orcs for the first time in your life, because of said dwarves. A dragon can come down because of us as well. Actually, I don't know where I'm going with this. We did cause a lot of problems for you..."

"Still no reason for all the yelling," the dwarf with the grey hair grunted. "Needed to take my ear trumpet away from my ear, he was so loud."

"He's just scared," the blond haired dwarf said, not taking his eyes off his brother. "I can't blame him, not after dealing with what he just went through. Just as Bofur said, we did cause a lot of trouble for him. We put his Da in jail; we brought the Orcs upon them, and if something goes terribly wrong, Lake-town can find itself the wrath of Smaug. I understand your anger, Bain, son of Bard, but you must look past your rage."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Within a day a band of dwarves nearly ruined everything in my life," Bain choked.

The dwarf stuck his hand out, a small smile on his face. "Proper introductions are in order. I'm Fíli. The one on the table is Kíli. Bofur is the one with the hat, and Óin is the old one."

"I heard that, laddie!"

Bain tried to hastily wipe the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes before gripping the dwarf's hand. "I-I'm just so angry. What if Smaug comes down from Erebor? I can't imagine having the life my ancestors did. Life for my family has never gone well..."

"Well," Fíli began soothingly, "I can give you some advice. From one heir to another, being levelheaded at all times is important. It's difficult, as emotions can get in the way; however, they can be tamed. Though, I won't lie to you. We are at fault for many events that happened within these past two days, and I'm sincerely sorry for that. What we should do now is start repairing the house, getting some of these bodies out of the way. Think you can do that with me?"

Bain nodded before asking, "Heir? What do you mean by heir?"

"We're both heirs to the throne. I'm to Erebor as you are to Dale. It only makes sense for us to be as civil as possible, for the future's sake."

"I guess you're right," the young boy replied with a chuckle. "I should've watched my mouth. If I were to have known..."

Fíli put up his hand in protest. "Don't worry, Bain, I took no offense to what you had said. You were angry, and as of now, you are levelheaded. I can't ask for anything more."

Soon a deafening roar could be heard, preventing Bain from replying.

It had been Bofur to utter the last words, "Bless me, he has come!"


End file.
